


Stalker Painted Scarlet

by Falling_gravity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Gore, Horror, Multi, Original work - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_gravity/pseuds/Falling_gravity
Summary: four curious (foolish) teens, explore an abandoned mansion in the woods outside of the small town. unfortunately, theirs something in that house that doesn't want them to leave alive.as they say, curiosity killed the cat.





	Stalker Painted Scarlet

The day was young as a small group of teens, likely no older than 17, walked towards a school. The small group held four people, two girls and two boys, who were chatting about the events of their weekends.  
“I just kinda sat in my room most of the weekend and binge watched some new animes that came out recently.” A short boy with dirty blonde hair and cocoa tinted eyes spoke rather loudly. His attire consisted of an oversized green shirt with a character printed on it and some long pants.  
“That sounds better than my weekend, I had to sit through hours of some stupid family dinner, my aunt would not stop talking about my cousin and how amazing she’s doing in school.” The taller male of the two complained loudly as he tilted his head to the sky. He had scraggly brown hair and blue-green eyes, adorning a plain white shirt along with a pair of purposely ripped blue jeans.  
“At least you didn’t have to sit through hours of extra school work, from your “advanced” classes!” A young girl grumbled in disdain as she shot a subtle glare at her friend with her, usually gentle, almond-ruby irises. She was short with a few freckles scattered across her cheekbones. She wore slightly long shorts and a baggy sweater that reached just above her knees. Her blonde hair was held into a loose ponytail that fell to the bottom of her shoulder blades.  
“Dang, you guys didn’t have very eventful weekends!” The tallest of the group spoke with amusement lacing her voice. She was wearing plain white shorts accompanied by a loose blue blouse that had faded slightly and her short, ginger hair hung loosely around her neck. Her lips curled into a smirk and her moss green eyes glanced at the shorter female.”It must suck having to work over the weekend, huh Lily?” she questioned playfully.  
“Yeah, it does suck, Scarlett” Lily crossed her arms and pouted with a soft glare on her face pointed at the taller of the two. “Aww, you know I’m only playing, Lils.” Scarlett grinned and poked the smaller girl to her right. “So what did you do, Scarlett?” The short male on her left asked. “I went to the beach with my sister, Alex.” Scarlett mocked, turning to Alex. “That sounds like fun!” The taller of the two males said a little too loudly. “It was fun, Jas. Wish I could have brought you guys along though.” she grinned and rubbed her neck sheepishly.  
“I wish we could have gone too, Scar.” Lily looked to the floor and Alex spoke up.  
“I much prefer my weekend. The ocean water stings my eyes.” He said, shrugging nonchalantly.  
“Close your eyes, doofus.” Jason playfully hit the back of the other male’s head.  
“I know that!” Alex crossed his arms and glared at the larger male to his left. “And don't hit me!” 

“Okay, okay!” Jason backed away from the small, but very fierce, male.  
Soon the group reached their school and were forced to part ways to head to their first classes of the day. Jason and Alex walked towards their science class while Scarlett marched off to Gym and Lily scurried to “Advanced Mathematics”, seeing as that class was on the other side of the school. They all parted with various versions of “See you at lunch!” and they were off their separate ways.  
Jason quickened his pace slightly in order to catch up with Alex, falling into step with him. They walked slowly a first, but when the first bell rang they sped up, preferring not to be late.The walk to class was silent, the atmosphere lingering with awkwardness. Though, Jason was as oblivious as ever. Alex walked with his head tilted down, a dark pink dusting across his cheeks and nose, contrasting his dark skin. He struggled in finding something to say to his taller friend. Alex always noticed a slightly uncomfortable air around them when he and Jason were alone. Although, Alex doubts Jason noticed it. The rest of their trip was spent walking in an uncomfortable silence while Jason just hummed happily. Soon enough they reached the intended classroom and entered. The classroom had been mostly full, as the first bell rang a minute or so ago, with people rough housing and messing around.  
Alex never liked large crowds, they always made him nervous, especially when they are loud and moving constantly. Alex moved towards his seat quickly, while Jason stayed to chat and mess around with some of his other friends. There was still approximately 3-4 minutes until the second bell rang, leaving Alex with nothing to do. Nothing that was appealing, anyway. Alex scanned the classroom to his best ability, only to find there was no one else he knew there. Then again, it wasn’t really all too surprising. Alex often spent his time either inside, holed up in his room, or with Scarlett, Lily, and Jason. Most people he knew at school, besides the three of them, were barely acquaintances. Deciding to use his free time to write down some notes for the class, Alex pulled out one of his notebooks along with a pencil.  
As he tried to fill his notebook with the notes on the board, he found himself unable to focus. Instead he found his main focus to be on his brunette friend. It was a risky thing to do while in the same room as Jason, let alone a classroom, but Alex couldn’t help himself. He blocked the general view of his notebook with his arm as he began to draw. At first seemingly just scribbles appeared on the lined page, then turning into lines, and shapes. However, before his drawing could really take shape the final bell startled Alex out of his concentration. He quickly tore the page out and stuffed the now slightly crumpled paper into his bag. Just in time too, as Jason was now at his assigned seat, right above and behind Alex. Alex’s heart thumped nervously as he attempted to calm himself. It doesn’t even look like anything yet, stop being ridiculous Alex. It took awhile, but he was able to calm his racing heart, just as the teacher walked in.  
“Good morning class!” She teacher stated as soon as she made to her desk, her voice a little too happy. The class responded in a chorus of ‘good mornings’ ‘morning’ and ‘hey teach!’ Alex sighed, already wanting to go home, even though the day had only just started.  
The class had begun their work for the day, when they were interrupted by the door slamming open. “Hey miss. June!” Scarlett appeared before the teacher as if she had materialised there, with lily slowly following in behind her.  
“Hello girls, do you need something?” Miss. June asked, turning her attention to the two girls.  
“Yes we do! We need to borrow two students if that's fine. Its for the yearbook committee!” Lily pushed scarlett behind her as she spoke, her voice softer than the others.  
“Who do you need?”  
“Jason and alex, thanks!”  
As they heard their name, both alex and jason stood up, one slower than the other. Jason quickly ran up to the girls, almost as dast as scarlett had materialized behind miss. June earlier. Alex followed behind jason, but walked slower and kept his head down.  
“How long will they be gone?”  
“Most likely all day! Sorry for the inconvenience.” lilly bowed slightly as she spoke, a small habit she had.  
“Alright. I'll get your work to you boys tomorrow then.” The boys nodded before following the girls out of the class.


End file.
